


Cause I Care

by dnyowrites



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobjun - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Smut, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyowrites/pseuds/dnyowrites
Summary: Bobby doesn't understand why he cares so much for Junhoe. Could it be?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic. Please be good to me! 😊

"That was one hell of a practice, I can't wait to do fan signings, they're like.. therapeutic." said Jinhwan who was the eldest among the group. Everyone just nods in agreement as they parted ways to the upper and lower dorms. They can't even speak. 

Hanbin, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo went up, with Hanbin pushing Yunhyeong by his butt trying to "help" his hyung up the stairs. 

The downstairs dormmates walked to their respective rooms, all with their heads down. Not a single word spoken. It was one of those days where they had to just ignore each other because of the exhaustion. 

Hours passed and as Bobby lies in bed sideways with his hand holding his phone upright, he hears coughing from the other room. It was not a simple clearing of throat but sounded like an itchy kind of cough. 

_'Is that Junhoe? Is he alright?'_

He partly knew it was Junhoe, he heard Donghyuk and Jinhwan laughing just minutes ago. 

_'Should I go there and like..ask? But why would I ask? Hmmm, he'll be fine'_ , Bobby answering himself as he continued scrolling through his phone.

In the other room, Junhoe was on his bed, restlessly trying to find a position he could breathe well in. He wasn't in the best condition but he didn't show it during their practice. 

_'I hate this cough. Good thing we only have a fansign tomorrow'_

Junhoe tried to comfort himself. He always gives it his best in every performance, but this cough can't let him do that. 

Jinhwan and Donghyuk knocked on Junhoe's room asking him if he wanted to drink with them, which in return, Junhoe just waved his hand, "You guys enjoy. I need some rest."

Both of them didn't bother asking Bobby, they knew he's not that fond of drinking anyways. "Guys, if you get hungry, Yunhyeong-hyung sent us some ramdon. It's in the fridge, just heat it up." Donghyuk said as he grabbed his coat and went out. 

Bobby was still on his phone watching videos of Raon with his cute Winnie the Pooh stuffed toys. He misses him so much but videos would suffice for now. 

Then he heard Junhoe cough again, like he was out of breath and he heard him run out to get some water.

_'Should I ask him if he's okay?'._

As Bobby went out to check on Junhoe, he was back in his room again. Bobby missed his chance and didn't think he should bother him. _'But why am I so concerned?'_

With the sun setting, Junhoe heard his stomach grumble. He hasn't eaten a lot at lunch and not a single snack. He didn't have the appetite. 

_'But I need to eat something. Just a snack maybe.'_ He tried his best to get up and out of his room.

Bobby, on the other hand, was watching Songchelin Guide where his hyung was making ramdon, it made him hungry, craving for the dish he knew was in the fridge. He got up excited to heat it and taste Song chef's ramdon. 

But as he closed the door, he saw Junhoe just in his boxers and old white shirt which had gone see-through, scrambling on the fridge, probably looking for something to eat. 

Bobby froze. He rarely sees this side of Junhoe, they would usually avoid each other in the dorm or have other people around them so he can't actually "stare". 

"Oh hyung, you didn't go with them?"

"Ah yeah... n-no..." Bobby stuttered, waking up from the trance. "..looking for something to eat?", he came close to the fridge and peeked in. 

Bobby probably came too close to Junhoe who was still holding the door of the fridge, as Junhoe backed away. 

"Oh sorry." Bobby bowed. "Oh no." Junhoe bowed.

_'Why are we bowing?'_

An awkward silence filled the kitchen. 

Bobby took out the ramdon and waved it to Junhoe, confirming if he's okay with it. As he was heating it in the microwave, Junhoe coughed. 

"Are you okay?" Bobby finally asked him. "Yeah, it's just some cough. It'll go by soon." "I'll buy you some cough syrup from the pharmacy." Bobby offered. 

"No-n no, you don't have to take care of me. You think I can't take care of myself? I don't need that. I'll be fine.", Junhoe said with a scoff, but as soon as he said it, he cursed in his mind. 

_'Damn! Why did I say that! The man was just offering some help. Stupid brain.''_

Bobby was dumbfounded, pouty lips half open in shock, "Oh yeah yeah, I'm sorry."

*Ding* 

They split the ramdon and devoured their hyung's cooking, stuffing both their mouths, not because it was delicious, but because they didn't want to talk, it would be too awkward.

It was late at night and both Junhoe and Bobby couldn't sleep. 

"Did I offend him? Was I too nosy? Is he mad?" Bobby just rolled and pulled on his hair, trying to get some answers. 

Junhoe had a hard time sleeping too, not cause of the cough though. "Was I too cocky? I would have just said 'It's fine.' but this dumb mouth just had to be so..uhh!" 

Both of them stared blankly on their ceilings hoping to find answers, forgetting their early wake up call for their event the next day. 

***

It was the first day of the fan signing, and most of the members were pretty excited. They missed the iKONICs so much that they went early to the venue.. except for two. 

Bobby and Junhoe were as excited; however, they lacked sleep. Like really weren't able to sleep maybe. 

The others left them as one of their managers knocked loudly on their rooms shouting, "Yah! Both of you! What were you doing last night?" 

They immediately got up, changed and out their doors at the same time. 

Suddenly, their eyes met. It lasted for a split second. But for them, it was long and uncomfortable. 

Bobby managed to give a shy smile and a tiny bow. Junhoe, with all his mood, just stared and walked straight out. 

_'So Junhoe is really mad at me huh.'_ Bobby thought.

It was a quiet ride in the van. Bobby looking out the window trying to process everything.

_'I should just say sorry. I can't stand this. I miss his smile... what? Miss? Smile? No. No. Clear your mind Bobby!'_ as he shook his head.

Junhoe though, had his chair reclined, hands crossed and faced the other window trying to get some rest. But he was too pre-occupied.

_'I did it again. This cocky side of me that I can't really control. A little smile back would've been okay!'_

They reached the venue and after some touch ups, they find their seats. Bobby wanted to sit beside Junhoe but was afraid to do so. So he just sat a seat apart from him.

He saw Junhoe sitting down and laying his head down on the table. Junhoe got his eyes closed and seemingly facing Bobby's direction. 

Maybe as an instinct, Bobby mimicked, laying his head down with his arms on the table, but he was just watching this good looking man opposite him. He didn't notice that he was smiling, admiring such beauty. 

_'Why is he so beautiful? He's shining even when asleep. His lips so red and eyebrows so--'_

Bobby's train of thought was stopped when suddenly Chanwoo, the maknae on top, blocked his view with his face. 

"Don't stare too much hyung. He might melt." ending with a sly smile and a wink. Bobby was speechless and well, disappointed, maybe a few more minutes of that view please?

As the fan signing went on, Bobby was glancing at Junhoe a fair amount of time for Chanwoo to have had noticed. 

"Wanna switch seats hyung?" still having that sly smile. Bobby just rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the event. 

The event went well but it was a bit quiet compared to their old fan signings, not as annoying. And he knew exactly why. He needs to do something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Bobby decide to do for Junhoe?

Back at the upper dorm, Chanwoo's blabbermouth shared that moment with his hyungs. 

"Did you just notice? They have always been awkward, even if they say they aren't!" the leader chimed. 

"But you got to admit, Bobby likes Junhoe, he tries his best to get his attention." Yunhyeong said. "..and did you notice how he laughs so loud whenever Junhoe says something? Even if it's not that funny!" he continued. 

Hanbin interrupted, "Let's just leave them both. If you saw Bobby staring at him in a public place, that means he's about to admit to himself that this must be something different."

Hanbin might be right as Bobby followed Junhoe into the dorm wondering about his condition. However, Junhoe immediately shut the door. 

_'He's obviously not okay.'_

Bobby was sure of it. Trying to get some confirmation from the other two in the dorm, "You think Junhoe's fine? Maybe we can do something for him".

"Well, he's been like that since yesterday, but whenever he feels something, he wants to be alone." stated Jinhwan, with Donghyuk nodding in agreement. 

"You don't know that? We've been roommates for years, hyung!" Donghyuk said in an accusing tone. "Of course I do! Uhh I was just.. you know.." Bobby couldn't finish his sentence. 

"Care for him?" Jinhwan asked teasingly.

"I care for all of you! I try to make you all feel better when you're ill!" Bobby was defending himself.

"Oh shut up hyung. You just ask us if we're okay and go away. No special treatment, massage or whatever." they just chuckled. 

"By the way, we're headed out. Shopping then dinner. Wanna come?". Bobby was torn. He wants to go with them so they don't think of anything malicious. But he can't just leave Junhoe alone. 

"You two enjoy. I'll have a video call with Jiun hyung and Raon later." Bobby was impressed at how witty his reply was. "If you say so." then they left.

Bobby was walking back and forth in their sala, debating to himself if he should do something for Junhoe or not.

_'If yes, what can I possibly do? As Junhoe said, he doesn't need medicine. I also can't cook for him, he might get worse with my cooking.'_

Then a light bulb moment came to him. "A massage! Donghyuk said it earlier! It would surely make him feel better!" He rummaged through his drawers looking for that Vaporub his eomma gave him.

He ran to Junhoe's door excited to knock and he stopped. _'Should I? Wouldn't it be too much? Naahh, we're friends anyways. Just friends.'_ He courageously knocked and slowly opened the door. 

"Junhoe? Are you asleep?" Junhoe rolled on his back and said "Oh hyung, why are you here?" 

_'Wait that didn't quite sound right.'_

"Nothing. I'll just go. Bye! Sleep well!" Bobby rushed out the door. 

Junhoe didn't know what to do. _'Fuck. Why should I be this stupid.'_

"Hyung!" he stopped Bobby from going out. "I uhm, uhh, is there something you want to tell me?" Junhoe thought that sounded better. 

"I wanted to ask if uhmm.. you'd feel better with this?" Bobby showed him the Vaporub.

Junhoe's mind was thinking random rated 18 thoughts. He tried to shake it off. Yet he wanted to make it up to his hyung. "Yeah, I'd love that." It instantly made Bobby smile.

Junhoe laid down on his back and pulled up his shirt to his chin. "Is this fine?" Junhoe asked. "Oh yeah it is. But you'll be holding your shirt the whole time, you need to relax." Bobby stated.

So Junhoe took off his shirt, and Bobby's mouth dropped open. 

_'Bad choice Bobby. Bad choice.'_ He settled himself and focused on Junhoe.

Junhoe was very confident with his body. He doesn't mind if someone would look at it. He even posts it on instagram. 

"Okay I'll start now." Bobby stated. Bobby was shaking, rubbing the Vaporub between his hands before placing his hands on Junhoe's chest unknowingly going down to his abs. He saw a little furrow on Junhoe's forehead. 

_'Shit. Focus Bobby, focus! Just the chest, just the chest!'_

Bobby reminded himself and massaged Junhoe's chest slowly just as how his eomma does it with him. 

Junhoe, on the other hand, was controlling himself. He got goosebumps with Bobby's touch. He's also a bit ticklish. Junhoe tried his best not to show any emotion or movement.

_'Why am I having goosebumps? Why does it have to be so ticklish? It's just massage Junhoe, massage! '_

After a few minutes, Bobby stopped. But before Junhoe could say thank you, Bobby told him "Lie on your stomach. I'll massage your back." Junhoe obediently complied.

_'He's got nice abs, a formed chest and wow, a finely cut back.'_ Bobby could stare now, Junhoe had his head turned to one side with eyes closed.

Bobby heard a little huff as he peeked down, Junhoe was already fast asleep. This is his chance. 

Bobby crouched down to Junhoe's eye level, where he faced this beautiful being. He smiled as he looked at his full brows, his long lashes, perfect nose and those red lips. 

Bobby wanted to touch them but Junhoe suddenly turned to his side which startled Bobby.

_'Whew! That was close!'_

Bobby then slowly creeped out, staring for one last time before closing the door. _'I'll surely have a good night's sleep.'_

**

Junhoe immediately sprung up from his bed, like he has a newly found energy ball. He felt so light and energetic. 

He could jump around the dorm and sing loudly like he always does. This time he did his usual Bruce Lee stance, loudly shouting "Ngeaayaw! Hoo wah!", even ending with two fists a fierce look. 

"Yah! You're too noisy! It's still early in the morning." Jinhwan went out his room groggily and said it with a raspy voice. The elder just went back in, covering his ears wih a pillow. 

Bobby also heard it from his room. _'That's good. My Junhoe's back to normal. My? Urgh.'_

He got out with his hair disheveled, sweats and a sando. Yesterday was hot as hell or maybe he was feeling hot?

As he transferred to the sofa, Junhoe immediately placed scambled eggs and sausages in front of Bobby. "Thank you for last night." Junhoe shyly said then turned away. 

He hurriedly turned away since he was too distracted with Bobby's tattoo sticking out his collarbone and that peek of his body from the sleeveless he's wearing. Junhoe didn't want to get caught.

Bobby was so shocked but he was overwhelmingly happy. He looked at Junhoe walking back to the kitchen hastily so he just casually yelled "You're always welcome." Junhoe was smiling, hidden from Bobby's view, as he cleaned up. 

"Thank you for what?" Donghyuk asked them, coming out from the shower as he had already washed up. Bobby and Junhoe looked at each other. 

"He uhm.. you know..rubbed...my.. uhhmm" Junhoe couldn't find the words. 

"What? Your?" Donghyuk was confused and waiting for the next word. 

Junhoe can't really pick out the right words, so he just gestured massaging himself on the chest, hugging himself to "massage" his back. Donghyuk now has his mouth open, both eyebrows raised and neck sticking out.

_'Junhoe, why are you so cute?'_

Bobby was thinking within. "I gave him a massage yesterday." Bobby finally spoke. 

"Where?" Donghyuk was now full of questions. "Huh? In his room of course!" Bobby answered like it was a dumb question. 

"No, like where.. where.. where in Junhoe's body?" he explained his question. 

"What? Just his chest and back! Where else would it be?" Bobby stated matter-of-factly.

_'But I would have wanted somewhere else.'_ Bobby's mind now wandering.

"Why?" there goes another question. This time, it was hard to answer. Both Junhoe and Bobby don't know how to answer that one-worded question. 

Bobby spoke first " Cause I.." Junhoe had his mouth half open, anticipating for an answer.

"Cause I.. ca.." Bobby's stuck.

_'Yeah. Why? Why did I do that? '_

"..ca..can we stop with the questions please? It was nothing." he blurted it out. 

_'Oh. Nothing. Yeah, what was I expecting to hear anyways?'_ Junhoe's eyes dropped.

"Whatever! You two. I know there's something going on. There's something between you two." 

Donghyuk said as he accusingly pointed at them both and went away shaking his head. "Hey! You can't just point to your hyung like that!" Bobby yelled.

There they were. That awkward silence once again. _'Someone has to talk. This thing again!'_

"Thank you for the breakfast. It's uhm.. good." Bobby said even though the eggs were a bit too salty and the sausages were still frozen inside. 

"That's nothing!" Junhoe scoffed and paired it with a half-baked smile. 

_'Simple word. But it stirs me with a lot of complicated feelings'._

Bobby saw Junhoe was deep in thought and almost lost that energy he saw earlier. He didn't want to lose it. "Hey Junhoe. I heard about this ramen place near lab5gam. Wanna try it?"

Junhoe thought for a second, he wanted to put those complicated thoughts aside. "Yeah, of course hyung! I'm already craving for lunch." He smiled like it was all genuine.

"Just the two of us?" Junhoe wanted to make sure.

Bobby paused, _'Would it be too straight forward? Maybe he'll take it back. Worth a try.'_

"Yes, just us. If that's okay with you." he cautiously answered waiting for a "yes". 

"Sure! We're friends. It's okay to go out just the two of us." Junhoe didn't understand why he was even explaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the two of them, going for ramen. How will it turn out?

Walking down the street was painfully silent. Both of them had their hands in their coat pockets even if it wasn't even that cold. 

"You..--".."Hyung-- oh you first!" Junhoe gave in. "You really didn't have to come with me." Bobby was feeling guilty. 

"I was actually meaning to try this place for a long time now. So you gave me that chance." They both smiled and another pause from them both, good thing they reached the ramen place already. 

"Bobby! Junhoe!" a voice from a side table called them.

_'Hanbin and Yunhyeong-hyung. Why now, of all the other days.'_ Junhoe thought the same. 

"Where's Donghyuk and Jinhwan?" Yunhyeong looked towards the door checking if they followed. 

Junhoe and Bobby sat opposite each other and looked down, no one answering.

Hanbin nudged Yunhyeong signaling how his question was said with less thought. "Oh" Yunhyeong realized what he said.

"What do you want to order? It's on me." Hanbin smiled, trying to distract them from what his partner said.

"Hmm.. they posted that their Chashu Ramen was their specialty. I'll have that." Bobby did really search the place up. 

"Make it two." Junhoe believed that they have the same taste in food, even if they were not that close. Bobby was flattered for no reason that he was smiling looking at Junhoe. 

Hanbin and Yunhyeong were getting giddy inside. _'Is this the start? ' 'They're both blushing! My babies.'_

YunBin, as they call themselves, seemed to have that conversation without talking. 

As Bobby and Junhoe's order arrived, Hanbin stood up, "I'm gonna pay now. Let's go hyung." 

Yunhyeong was caught in surprise "But I'm not..". With Hanbin's face signal, he gulped everything, even if it was still half of the dish. "Bye!"

"Wait!" Bobby didn't know why they left them but well, he was a bit glad they did.

_'Is this like a date? Like how Hanbin and Yunhyeong-hyung are doing? '_

Junhoe though was nervous, he fidgetted and twirled his chopsticks looking anywhere but in front of him. 

Junhoe exclaimed as the server approached with their food, "Yey! Here it is!", like it saved him from something unfortunate.

Bobby enjoyed the food but of course, Junhoe enjoyed it more. He slurped the noodles like it wasn't even hot, picked up the bowl and drank the soup, the cycle continued. 

Bobby just stared. _'Ahww look at that hungry giant. It's good to see him with such appetite again.'_

Other people would probably find it as a turn off but Bobby liked watching Junhoe, especially when he exhales between each big slurp, behind that steam. It was like a movie scene. 

_'Could've been better if it was hot bath steam tho.'_ He was again wandering.

Junhoe looked up a little, catching Bobby staring at him, to which Bobby immediately looked down and drank some soup. 

"Ouch! Ouch! Argh!" Bobby forgot that it was still hot as he fanned his tongue and mouth. Junhoe just shook his head a little with a flattered smile. 

_'I caught you again hyung. That's the second time now.'_

It was actually the second time that Junhoe caught Bobby staring at him. The first time was when he "fell asleep" with the massage.

Junhoe at that time, didn't know what to do. His heart was racing and that was why he moved a little, which startled Bobby.

Bobby didn't want their "date" to end. Junhoe didn't want it too. But what would they do? It was too early for soju and ice cream seems like a couple thing. 

Junhoe rationalized, _'There's no specific time for soju! And maybe I'll be able to muster up and ask him about it.'_

"You wanna drink?" Junhoe saw Bobby's face in confusion. "..there's no specific time for soju hyung! C'mon! We rarely drink together!" 

Bobby was confused but thought, _'Hmm.. maybe we'll have those drama-like scenes where he says things when he's drunk. Then I tell him I like him, then he'll forget it the next day! '_

Bobby was proud of himself, he felt like a director of some sort. "Hyung?" Junhoe called and Bobby gladly followed.

Jinhwan, Donghyuk and Junhoe were heavy drinkers. In their place, he usually has iced tea while they drink soju. But it's different with whiskey and vodka. That's a whole separate story.

"Two bottles? No, make it five. And gizzard please!" the younger told the server. "Five? Really? But I can only finish one!" Bobby was in a daze. "Don't worry hyung!" Junhoe said as he held this cocky face and tapped on his chest. 

It was a long afternoon leading into night. They really just talked about trivial things. About their families and how they miss them. About their upcoming events, practices, usual things. 

Yet, Junhoe who was already a bit flushed in red, thought rather irrationally. _'I should ask him. He probably won't answer but at least I tried. '_ he probably gained courage after those bottles.

"Yah, hyung!" he tried to look up to meet Bobby's eyes. 

_'Here it goes! He's drunk already! He'll probably tell me he..'_  


"Why?" Junhoe cut Bobby's excitement.

Bobby didn't expect that. "What do you mean 'why'?" He still can't process the question.

"Oh don't act clueless. You know what I mean." Junhoe already pointing to Bobby. "I don't--" 

"Hyung, okay, here. Why did you do those things for me? Make me feel things. Cloud my thoughts. Distract me. Why?" Junhoe said as he sat up and had both hands in front of him, like he was giving a lecture. 

Bobby just stared at Junhoe's half-open eyes, still trying to understand. 

_'This is not what happens in dramas. Is this a plot twist? But I have to man up.'_ Junhoe was waiting for Bobby to speak.

"You really want to know? First, let me tell you that you shouldn't act innocent yourself, you do that to me too. Make me feel things, cloud my thoughts, distract me. All those." 

_'Is he really telling me this? Am I imagining things again? And what's up with my heart racing? '_ Junhoe could still think a bit.

"As for your question, it's pretty hard to answer. But here it goes. Junhoe, I did all those for you 'cause I.. 'cause I care. And 'cause I--" 

Bobby stopped since Junhoe had dropped down on the table, probably too drunk dead to sit up. 

"-- I like you." Bobby said in a whisper. 

The cab ride home was challenging. Aside from having a giant sleeping beauty leaning on you, you have that irresistible sight to boot. Bobby can stare all he wants now.

_'Those half open lips. If I can just kiss those right now. I actually could, but I respect you Junhoe. I do.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's not really sure if Junhoe remembers something from last night.

So morning came. "My head is pounding like a drum! The worst about drinking is having hangovers." Junhoe talked to himself. 

_'But was last night really that bad? I don't know if I should believe myself. Did I hear it right?'_ Junhoe shook his head like it would shake away his thoughts.

Bobby was outside making this orange ginger shake for Junhoe's hangover. He was smiling like he had just told him he liked him. But did he? 

_'Does it matter if he heard it or not? Or if he did, would he remember it or not? As long as I said it, then it's all good.'_ His smile grew even bigger.

As soon as Junhoe's door opened, he greeted, "Good morning to you! Here, drink this. This will help with the hangover." Junhoe had a fake smile and avoided Bobby's eyes. 

"I'm gonna take a bath now! Hehe." Junhoe rushed to the bathroom without looking at Bobby, who was still holding the glass for him. "But you're not bringing any towel." Bobby thinks he knows it was just his excuse.

_'Shit, I could have thought of that first.'_

Junhoe hurriedly went back to his room to get his towel and back to the bathroom, midway waving the towel to Bobby. Bobby just followed him with his eyes.

_'Is he avoiding me? Did he actually remember? Or maybe he just needed to go number 2.'_

Bobby remained positive and placed the glass of shake inside the younger's room. 

He was quickly called by the eldest from the sala. "Bobby! What are you doing! Go and take a bath now! Hanbin's gonna be mad if we're late!" Jinhwan muttered as he searched for his shoes.

"But Junhoe is.." Jinhwan looked up, "What? In there? Why? It's not like you haven't taken a bath together." Bobby gave that guilty look. "What? Really? No way! Go in there! I don't need reasons right now." Bobby wasn't sure what to do. 

Thinking about their possible "punishment", he got his towel and straight to the bathroom. They always keep the door open. It has always been like that.

"Uhmm, Junhoe? Can I.." he gently said. 

_'Fuck, why is he here. Hyung, go away! '_

But Junhoe was too shocked to say it. Or maybe he was okay with it? 

"Oh hyung! I'm almost done!" Junhoe lied even though he hasn't even washed his hair. "Oh okay. I'll wait." 

Bobby saw that steam. It was a transparent glass barrier and it didn't have any door. But that steam made it translucent. Yet he could still trace Junhoe's figure through it very well. 

When suddenly, Donghyuk rushed in to brush his teeth, unintentionally pushing Bobby beyond the glass panel and to the shower.

He was standing there with Junhoe's backside right in front of him. Junhoe didn't seem to notice. Bobby had his mouth open. 

_'It doesn't look as flat as they say. Oh wait. Should I look away?'_

"Ahh!" Junhoe shouted as he turned around and saw his hyung there. "Sorry! Sorry!" Bobby bowed profusely, backing away, glancing in between bows to maybe see Junhoe's you know, manhood. But Junhoe was quick to cover it.

_'Ugh, I didn't see it! Donghyuk, push me again? Please? '_ He thought that was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Junhoe went out with his towel covering his waist down. Bobby was bowing and apologizing as he went in for his turn. Junhoe had that embarrassed smile with some red flush across his cheeks.

_'Oh it's the shake. I really need this.'_ Junhoe gulped it in one go like he didn't want to be caught drinking it and paired it with a slice of bread.

_'Shoot! I need to brush my teeth! Aish!'_

He was planning on what to do. _'Should I go in there? I'll just get my toothbrush then out, I can just brush here in the kitchen. That's a brilliant idea! '_

Junhoe tip toed going inside when he saw Bobby going out of the shower with head down, face covered by his hair as he wiped it with his towel. Yes, his towel was on his head. 

_'Fuck fuck fuck! Don't look, Junhoe. That's wrong. Go out! Go out!'_

He tried his best to crouch and tip toe going out, forgetting about his toothbrush. However, his head unconsciously looked back, probably hoping to see something. But Bobby already had it on his waist.

_'Ugh! Stupid towel, I could've just looked when I had the chance!--- Oh my toothbrush! '_

Junhoe waved it off and didn't bother. The members already know he's gross like that.

  


Before they had settled in for the practice. Bobby was so preoccupied that Hanbin noticed it and approached him. "Got a problem hyung?" 

Bobby thought he should at least tell someone. "You see, Junhoe--" 

He was stopped by Hanbin. "I know hyung. I know." Hanbin calmly said which left Bobby wide-eyed. "You two are too obvious." he continued.

Bobby thought Hanbin might be able to help him to really have a talk with Junhoe where he can't escape. "Hanbin, can I ask you a favor?" Bobby used the DoubleB friendship card.

"Hey everyone! We're having our comeback this 2020. I promised the iKONICs this will be our year. So we can't let them down okay?" the leader addressed his group who agreed in unison. 

As they practice their choreography, Bobby fell, holding onto his right ankle, face grimacing. "Are you alright?" Yunhyeong went to him, along with the others too, except for Junhoe and Hanbin.

Junhoe did care, he just controlled himself not to run and approach Bobby but he was constantly peeking in. "Yah Junhoe! Bring Bobby to the clinic." the leader instructed. 

"Huh? Why me?" Junhoe had that dazed look pointing to himself. Hanbin didn't answer nor budge. The younger had no choice but to follow.

The others dispersed as Junhoe helped Bobby up. 

As they went out the practice room, Bobby looked back at Hanbin and mouthed "Thank you.". Hanbin gave him a smile and a thumbs up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Bobby planning to do? Why does he need to have Junhoe alone?

Bobby wasn't a good actor but he tried his best to give a little weight on Junhoe so that he'll think it's true.

"I'm sorry you had to do this." He apologized even if it was all his idea.

"Oh no hyung. Anything for..yo..uhm uh..the group. Yeah the group." Junhoe almost slipped. "Oh the group. Of course!" Bobby sounded a little down.

"Hyung, I know nothing about this. And the nurse is still having lunch." Junhoe honestly said as he scratched his head. 

"You can get some ice or get the cold spray. But I don't know where they put it." 

Junhoe searched the clinic but couldn't find the spray, and they usually have ice only in the cafeteria. He didn't think twice and went there. "I'll be back hyung."

Bobby can't help but be flattered with what Junhoe's doing for him. He must feel guilty about this. But well, he doesn't.

Junhoe raced to the cafeteria to find some ice, asking around where he could get some. As soon as he had it, he rushed back but stopped when he saw some sandwiches. He was fine with that single piece of bread. But he didn't see Bobby eat earlier.

_'Should I buy for him? Maybe he's not hungry. I'll get rejected. Whatever I can eat it if he doesn't want it.'_ He bought two sandwiches and three hotbars. One hotbar is not enough for Junhoe.

Bobby saw Junhoe rushing in panting, placed the brown bag beside the plank and applied the ice on his ankle. "Was it this ankle?" He was in a hurry.

_'Uhmm, which was it? Right or left? I couldn't remember! I'll just say anything.'_

"The left one." Bobby said, biting his tongue, hoping Junhoe doesn't remember.

Junhoe immediately placed it on his hyung's left ankle, making sure it was also elevated. "Good thing it didn't swell." he smiled in relief.

Bobby stuttered, "Uh yeah yeah. Good thing it didn't. You were fast enough to put some ice. Thank you." 

Nobody in the practice room even cared to look for the both of them. 

"Have those two confessed to each other yet?" the mathyung asked the others. "Oh you noticed too?" Chanwoo questioning with those big eyes. The others looking at him like he was stating the obvious.

"I had a feeling about them ever since. But I just recently heard them converse with what seemed like an inclusive matter between them." Donghyuk added.

Meanwhile in the clinic, the two guys didn't think of going back anytime soon. 

"What's in the bag?" Bobby pointed with his lips. 

_'Hmm, how should I approach this. Do I tell him that he needs to eat? Or do I pretend I'm hungry and offer? But I want to show him I care too.'_ Junhoe thought deep.

"I thought you.. might..be..hungry? I didn't notice you having breakfast earlier. But if you're not hungry, it's okay. You don't have to--" Junhoe was unnecessarily explaining. Bobby grabbed the sandwich not letting Junhoe finish. 

"I'm sorry by the way hyung. They only had tuna. I know you hate seafood." Bobby gestured "it's okay" since his mouth was stuffed. "I got some hotbars too." as he took them out from the bag.

Bobby waved a "no" and gestured that Junhoe could have it all. _'This giant's so cute. I know he won't be satisfied with just one hotbar.'_ Junhoe gladly ate all three.

Good thing they had water in the clinic, Junhoe forgot to buy drinks. 

"Thank you so much Junhoe. For everything." Bobby smiled showing his bunny teeth. He was touched that Junhoe would do this for him. But he hasn't done his purpose for having Junhoe alone though. 

_'Okay here it goes.'_

"Are you avoiding me Junhoe?" Bobby faced him. 

_'Fuck.'_ Junhoe swallowed. "Of course I'm not hyung. Why would I avoid you?"

Bobby was glad that is out of the way. _'Now the important question.'_

"Junhoe, did you hear or remember anything about.. you know.. last night?" Bobby manned up. 

_'What should I answer him? I was going to avoid him the whole day! I'm always caught off guard.'_ Junhoe avoided any kind of eye contact.

"Yes." Junhoe's response slightly shocked Bobby, he kinda knew, the way Junhoe avoided him, even if he says he isn't. "Uhmm which one?" 

"Everything. Until the cab ride." Junhoe still averting eye contact. 

"And?" Bobby was feeling excited. "What do you mean?" Junhoe knew exactly what he meant.

"Do you.. feel the same way?" Bobby was feeling brave that moment but his heart was pounding.

_'I do hyung. I do. But..I don't know.. how..--'_ Junhoe took a long pause. Before he could even talk.

"Oh. I get it Junhoe. Haha you don't need to say it. I'm sorry I pressured you." Bobby assumed and apologized.

Bobby wanted to walk out fast, away from Junhoe. He is hurt, it's crushing him. But he was still sane enough to remember he was also "hurt" somewhere else. Junhoe just had his mouth open, eyebrows raised, speechless.

"You know, they must be waiting for us." Bobby faked a big smile and limped his way out. Junhoe followed him and tried to help, but Bobby rejected it, "It's okay, I'm better now. I can do this on my own." 

Junhoe just looked at Bobby's back. _'No hyung. Please don't think I don't like you. Why do I keep messing up?'_

The other members saw them enter but they didn't come in together. "We failed?" Chanwoo said a little too loudly as Donghyuk nudged him at the side. 

"I'm sorry guys! I'll be better tomorrow. I promise! You all done?" Bobby forged some merry in his voice.

Junhoe followed in slumping. He fakes a lot of times, but this time, it's hard to do.

Now the tables have turned. Bobby is now the one avoiding Junhoe. 

Junhoe tried to assist Bobby multiple times but he gets rejected. He opened the door for him, brought him ice, bought cold spray, and other things. But he only got a nod.

Junhoe walked back and forth in the sala. This is an eerily familiar scene. 

_'What should I do? Should I knock? Or just open the door and be mad cause he didn't let me answer? Or apologize he didn't ask sooner? Which of these would actually work? What if it's too late and he doesn't like me anymore? '_ He's mad at himself now.

Jinhwan saw him pacing around, couldn't take it and approached the younger. 

"You know. This may sound cheesy. But follow your heart. Your mind will be cluttered with unimportant what ifs. Just.." he finished off while pointing to his chest. 

"It is cheesy, but thank you hyung."

Junhoe took a deep breath ready to knock the door when-- "Oh, what?" Bobby opened the door his shirt off which startled Junhoe. He scratched his nape, not knowing what to say.

_'Talk Junhoe! Talk!'_ Junhoe cleared his throat, "We need to talk."

"About what? Earlier? That was a dumb question. Just forget it. It's nothing." Bobby acted like it was nothing, trying to squeeze out the door.

Junhoe blocked him, closing off the door opening with his other hand, their height difference now obvious due to their close proximity. 

Junhoe pushed Bobby into his room and closed the door. 

"It's not nothing hyung. I'm mad at you really. You always have that smile that messes me up. You look at me and I get speechless. You didn't even let me answer!" Junhoe was frustrated.

"To answer your question? Yes, I do. I feel the same way. Felt it since I don't know when. It just worsened as time went. Other members get close to you, but I don't get bothered. I was satisfied admiring you from a far. You--"

Bobby held on to Junhoe's nape and pulled him in, his lips touching those red plump lips he's been fantasizing about. He moved his head to the side as Junhoe didn't even move. 

"You talk too much." Bobby said as he breathed, then getting back to those lips again. Junhoe closed his eyes and soon was drawn to the pace. It was a rough but sweet kiss. Bobby had always wanted to do that the whole damn time. 

"So you like me?" Bobby pulled away to face Junhoe. 

"Yes, I do hyung. A lot." Bobby pushed him onto his bed, quickly got on top of Junhoe.

"So you didn't sprain your ankle huh?" Asking that half naked man in front of him. "Oh shut up!" Bobby went back into a deeper kiss.

"Okay I think Junhoe got my message too far." Jinhwan just brushed it off and let JunBob spend their night together.


End file.
